


In the Navy

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Navy, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles have both joined the Navy and, with their luck, are given the same ship for their first assignment.  Scott knows that with Stiles there will be months of antics ahead, but he really hoped they'd make it at least a day before it started...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Navy

Scott sighed as he chased Stiles up the ramp and onto the ship. The next six months were going to be rather interesting. He loved his friend dearly, but part of him was actually wishing they would get assigned to separate commands. Alas, here they were, to be stationed together for their first at-sea assignment. He could only imagine the kinds of trouble he'd get dragged into in the middle of the ocean.

Stiles, on the other hand, was only excited. This was why he'd joined the Navy, after all (at least that's what he told himself - in reality it was also in part because Scott was so interested in enlisting right after graduation). His original hope was to be stationed on an aircraft carrier so he could experience being around the air fleet, but a frigate was nothing to be ashamed of. A smaller ship meant that it also wouldn't take as long for him to find all of the great hiding spots - he always enjoyed finding ways to scare Scott.

The two young sailors made it into their places on the deck just in time for the Executive Officer's inspection. Scott reached over and fixed the lapel on Stiles's jacket; he wondered how his friend would fare if they _hadn't_ been assigned together. For now, though, he just hoped that Stiles kept quiet during the initial inspection. He did not want to begin their first assignment with a target on their heads. He'd had enough of dealing with that during boot camp. Stiles had him to thank for getting through and he had been sure to remind him every chance he got.

Everyone stood at attention and saluted when Lieutenant Commander Hale's entrance was announced. He started from the far end of the deck, taking time to examine each line as he went. Scott noted that he looked like a hardened sailor - well built, impeccable uniform, confident walk, and incredibly serious look on his face. He had Scott's respect from the moment he laid eyes on him.

Stiles was focused on the officer for a different reason. He reached his hand over to tap Scott's leg.

"Stiles, stop it," Scott said through his teeth.

"Do you _see_ him, Scott? He's fantastic."

Scott sighed. "Please, don't. Just stop until we get through this. Can we at least go the first day without any problems?"

"I don't cause problems, Scott. I just occasionally like to toe the line." Stiles turned and grinned at him.

"Speaking of lines," Scott mumbled as he nodded toward the front of the deck. Stiles regained his composure just in time - Hale's eyes fell upon him just as he returned to attention.

The Lieutenant Commander said something quietly to another officer and then disappeared from the deck. A long list of directions, rules, and regulations were rattled off by members of the Administrative Department, but neither Stiles nor Scott heard most of them. Stiles was still staring in the direction of the staircase he'd watched Hale descend and Scott was trying to figure out how to get Stiles to focus on something else. Normally rather scattered, Stiles was even more of a menace when he actually fixed his attention on something. Eventually, the lines started to move and they followed the rest of the seamen down into the enlisted quarters.

"I bet I can get him to notice me," Stiles said as he was stowing things into his footlocker.

"Are you still on that?" Scott replied, his tone almost snide. "Give it up. Besides, you shouldn't even be talking about it. What if someone else hears you?"

"Don't Ask, Don't Tell was repealed, McCall. Where have you been?"

Scott looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "I know _that._ But I'm just thinking what if _he's_ not gay? What if someone tells him you've been talking about him? What if it get considered slander or harassment. You don't mess around with the XO."

"No," Stiles replied with a grin, "but I'd like to."

Scott threw a balled up pair of socks at him. "Maybe we should get to the mess so we have time to shower and settle in before we need to sleep. It's an early morning tomorrow." Stiles followed him away from their bunk, still grinning and thinking of ways he could get Lieutenant Commander Hale alone.

***

Three days into their tour, Scott was glad that Stiles seemed to be distracted with other things. An apprentice in one of the gunnery areas (Scott wasn't entirely sure what Stiles had signed on for because his explanation was always a bit different every time he asked), Stiles had stacks of reading to do. He was rather studious about it, which Scott found to be odd but also a welcome change. Between shadowing and practicing parts of his job, meals, preparing for inspections, and sleeping, Stiles certainly didn't have time to engineer interactions with the XO. Just to be sure, however, Scott also introduced him to the sailor two bunks over who he learned was gay and single. Stiles had chatted him up a few times, and it appeared to Scott like there might be something there.

Scott was disappointed when he found one of the weapons manuals on Stiles's bed and sketches of Lieutenant Commander Hale's face were etched into the back cover. He picked up the book and thumbed through it, finding similar sketches, including one of the XO naked except for his hat. Scott threw the manual back on the bed and sat down.

"Chow time," Stiles said with a grin as he entered the room. He stopped when he saw the expression on Scott's face. "Uh oh."

"I thought you were over this obsession with the LC."

"LC? LC? La Cucaracha? But it's fun to dance to!" Stiles grinned and started humming the tune.

Scott stood in front of him. "You know who I mean. This is going to get you into trouble."

"Only if you don't stop talking about it," Stiles replied, his grin quickly fading. "And for your information, I've run into him a few times and he's a nice guy. I could see it happening under the right circumstances."

Scott sighed. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Would you have me any other way?" He put his arm around Scott. "Now - to the mess!" He pointed toward the door with a flourish and led them out of the room.

***

"Scott," Stiles whispered. He was standing by the bed and shaking Scott's shoulder. "Scott, wake up."

Scott opened his eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"Get up. Come with me. We have a mission." Stiles eyes were filled with excitement.

"No games," Scott groaned. "I just fell asleep. What are you doing?"

"If you don't want to come along, that's fine. But I'm doing it either way."

Scott sat up and dangled his feet off of the top bunk. "Can I know what we're doing?"

"Reconnaissance." Stiles grabbed his legs and pulled him off of the bed. He handed him his trousers and a button shirt to throw on and raced out of the room.

Scott finished buttoning his shirt as he caught up to Stiles in the corridor. "Where are going?"

"Shh." Stiles put up his arm to stop Scott from going any further. He peered around the corner and then motioned for him to follow. "XO's quarters."

"What-- Stiles!" Scott gave him a disapproving look. "Turning back now."

Stiles shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll go on without you."

Scott stared at him for a moment and sighed. "For your own good." He followed him down the next corridor stopping at the corner before the Executive Officer's quarters. Stiles motioned for him to squat down and they watched as the XO stepped out of his room in a towel and walked away from them.

"I heard his shower was broken so he's using the one in the junior officers' quarters. Figured now would be a good time to sneak in and see what he's interested in."

"This is crazy," Scott said, more to himself than to Stiles.

"You go to the end of the corridor and keep watch. If you see him coming, tap on the door. If I can't make it out quickly enough, I'll hide somewhere until he goes to sleep." Stiles rushed forward and used a small tool to unlatch the door. He disappeared inside before Scott could object again.

Scott did what he was told and slowly walked to the opposite corner. He figured Stiles only had a few minutes before Hale would be returning, making the risk involved not anywhere close to whatever benefit Stiles was expecting. And right on cue, he heard footsteps coming from the direction of the junior officers' quarters. He rushed back down the hallway and knocked twice on the door as he briskly walked past. He turned the corner and waited for Stiles to join him.

Turning back around just in time to see the XO entering his quarters, Scott had to acknowledge that he didn't look that bad without a shirt. In the next moment, however, he started to panic. Stiles was still inside. There was no way his plan to hide was going to work, and Scott knew it. Even if he managed to avoid being discovered, the room wasn't very large. Without a doubt, when he made his way to the door, he'd wake Lieutenant Commander Hale and be caught. If he was lucky, he'd be court martialed and sent to the brig - but he was more likely to be discharged. You didn't just sneak into a senior officer's quarters in the middle of the night. He tried to formulate a plan to get his friend out. He reasoned that if he knocked on the door and made up a story about an emergency on deck, he could lure the XO out just long enough for Stiles to get to safety.

Stiles hoped this would work out. He wasn't a great liar, but there was much at stake. He walked up and knocked on the door, which was not properly latched and started to swing open. He pushed the door open a bit further and saw Hale's back; the Lieutenant Commander was still wearing his towel but his arms were wrapped around something in front of him. Scott looked down and noticed four feet on the floor. As his gaze returned to eye level, he saw Stiles staring at him, his chin resting on Hale's shoulder. He winked at Scott and motioned to the side with his head. He mouthed a "thank you" and his faced disappeared in front of the XO's head once more.

Scott stared at them for another moment before quietly closing the door and quietly making his way back to the enlisted quarters. He climbed up onto his bed and forced himself to fall quickly asleep. Stiles would have a story for him in the morning and he was looking forward to hearing every detail.


End file.
